


I Need You, Justin

by evergreenshed (orphan_account)



Category: Justin Bieber (Musician)
Genre: Alpha Justin Bieber, Athletes, Bromance, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dominance, F/M, Gay, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29285472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/evergreenshed
Summary: This is a continuation of “His Toy for the Night”, a story posted to AO3 in 2020. Please read that story before this one.A young club-goer and feminist, Sophie Ervin, is invited to a private party at Justin Bieber's hotel suite in Honolulu. The meeting awakens her sexually, and leads her to question her values and identity. And, Justin's relationship with his best friend, rapper Khalil Sharieff, becomes complicated and intense. [This is a work of fiction, for mature readers over age 18, and all characters depicted in the story are over 18.]





	1. Bedsheets

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [His Toy for the Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24896401) by [evergreenshed (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/evergreenshed). 



> This is a continuation of “His Toy for the Night”, a story posted to AO3 in 2020. Please read that story before this one. 
> 
> A young club-goer and feminist, Sophie Ervin, is invited to a private party at Justin Bieber's hotel suite in Honolulu. The meeting awakens her sexually, and leads her to question her values and identity. And, Justin's relationship with his best friend, rapper Khalil Sharieff, becomes complicated and intense. [This is a work of fiction, for mature readers over age 18, and all characters depicted in the story are over 18.]

Sophie:

_Ecstasy_. My legs are in the air and stretched so wide open I feel every drip of arousal leak out of me, in full view of the full-blooded jocks before me. I feel vulnerable and exposed, and willing to be roughed around if that’s how they’ll have me.

_Just a sec, bro._ Justin ushers Khalil to move to the side a few inches. I hear Khalil chuckle and scuffle over. I look down to the end of the bed to see Justin directly in front of my pussy, fixated on it with his intense, light brown eyes. He wants a turn alone with me; sharing can wait for later. 

I see his tongue moisten his bright pink, red lower lip as he looks at my wet lips with excitement. I don’t know how much longer I can wait for him. Is he teasing me by waiting, or intentionally savouring the sight of my slit? Being wanted by him is all I could have asked for.

I feel heat in my pussy in anticipation. If he takes a second longer, I will pull his perfect, dirty blonde hair, or his perky ears, until his jaw and tongue are in my ovaries. 

_I need you, Justin._

_What was that, babe?_ Justin grins. There is a twinkle in his eye as he looks up at me. Then, I see him glancing at my tits with the same intensity as for my clit. I feel like he can find a way to please himself with every part of my body, and I feel so lucky to be able to offer him that. Anything for him.

Now I know he is teasing me mercilessly. So cocky. 

_Please daddy, use me. My body is all yours. I want to be your little fuck toy._ I can only whimper at this point. I can feel his warm breath land on my clit and inner thighs. I might just go crazy. 

Justin glances at Khalil, flashing his pearly whites and perfect smile. His expression says it all. _I am an alpha, masculine beast. I get pussy whenever I ask for it._

I wonder if Justin has something to prove.

I see him close his eyes as he dives in for a few warm kisses on my lips and inner thighs. His wet tongue brushes my hole. He drags his tongue upwards until he’s at my clit. He spits on it and taps it with his tongue repeatedly, sucking occasionally to get a taste.

His spit is warm. I’m self-conscious because I know he can taste and smell my juices, but I’m also on the clouds. I want this to last forever. I can lie here forever as he slobbers carnally over my most sensitive and private parts. 

His pillowy lips are playful as his tongue enters me slowly. Khalil chuckles again as Justin makes slurping and swallowing sounds. He drinks my juices like water. 

Then, I hear Justin grunt and growl passionately as he eats me out. I feel him sucking and kissing my lips. Maybe all men turn into hypersexual, filthy animals when girls like me are submissive. I love every second of being dominated like this. 

I look across again. I can’t tell if he is putting on a show for either me or Khalil, or if this is just how he expresses his passion and hunger for girls. As if he is lost in a trance, his eyes seem to have rolled back in pleasure. Aggressively, he eats and drinks me, sometimes rapidly moving his mouth all over my folds. He tickles me with a teasing tongue, or motorboating lips.   
  
_You taste so good baby girl. So juicy._ Justin catches his breath to say this. He smacks his lips. I want him to have me for breakfast, lunch and dinner. 

Khalil smiles while looking at Justin. I can tell he really cares for his friend with the patience and subservience he shows for him. They have a gentle attitude toward each other, actually. It’s a cute bromance and they’re not shy about being typical guys around each other.

I can’t be still any more. The heat and ecstasy is too much for me to handle; it’s been building up for many minutes. I need to grab him by the back of his head and neck and pull him deeper into me. 

Justin’s tattooed forearm is holding down my waist, so I can’t even writhe or squirm. I feel heat and love at every point his body touches me. His whiskers and stubble tickle my lips, his tongue sends me above the clouds, and even the hair on his muscular arms makes me feel safe as he pins me down to enjoy my hole. 

A real man. I moan with a pillow in my mouth so I’m not too loud. I dig my nails and wrists into the soft bedsheets, and because of Justin’s firm grasp on my lower half, I slam my forearms into the bed to rid myself of all the excess passion.


	2. Loving You

Khalil:

Justin has always been as aggressive and dominant with the ladies as he is being right now. It’s his most alpha quality, and I’ve seen girls go weak in the knees just to be around him. I’m not going to lie - I go weak just as much when he flexes his swagger around me, too.

Most people don’t get to see who my friend really is behind the scenes. He is a gentle sweetheart who cares deeply about people, and I’m lucky I get to experience both his rockstar side and his kindness. I’ve come to love him since first being introduced to him at age 19, when I was just starting out as a rapper. Obviously, I don’t tell anyone how I feel around him because this would push him away from me, which would break my heart and hurt my career in music.

Sometimes I wonder if it’s healthy though. My heart breaks every day because I hear about his sexual escapades every time I’m around him. He gives his body and love to everyone but me.

I’m not gay. I love chicks, tits, ass, the whole deal. I have a girlfriend, too. I’ve never looked at a guy in that way ever and I don’t think I ever will. Except for Justin. He is the one exception. He’s the one guy who just does it for me.

Because he is soft and sweet when he needs to be, and hard in more ways than one. He has a proud, muscular chest, broad shoulders, a hot smile, and a tight apple ass which I love slapping playfully in the locker room. Spanking him is my favourite fantasy for when I jerk off. I want to punish him playfully for putting me through this misery. He is fucking amazing in bed. I’ve seen him pound girls so nicely they can barely walk out the door afterward.   
  
I don’t know how I will cope with being around someone I love but cannot have.

When he invites me to watch him with other girls, I think it’s partly to show off to me and partly to share a beautiful girl with me. As I said before, he is a very sweet and generous person, and I think it’s cool that he cares what I think and that he is open enough to share with me.

I try not to think about him or the issue I face every day I am around him. I try to focus on enjoying being around him, but I know that when I go home I will drink some rum or whiskey to just forget the whole day ever happened, or that I’m in love with a man, or how sad my life is.

I’m being sexually used by someone in Justin’s inner circle. I let him do it to me because I feel close to Justin in a strange way when he plays with me, or fucks me. I think it’s the closest I am going to get to Justin, ever. 


End file.
